


Deepest fear (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anger cursing Hetian angry Moguanshan hurt abusing nightmare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian's dreams of his worst nightmare.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Deepest fear (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Mo Guanshan hit the wall hard.

He Tian walks over to him and lifts him up again only to punch his gut. The red head gasped and bent over. Making it easier for He Tian to lift his knee up and into Guanshan's nose. Breaking it.

Blood gushed down Mo's face. He Tian backhands him to the floor again.

"Your worthless. A good for nothing piece of shit!" He screamed down at the beaten boy. 

Then he kicks Guanshan repeatedly in his stomach.

"Why do you always fucking ruin everything! Huh?! Didn't I give you enough! Didn't I?!" He yelled down and kicked the red head through the face.

Mo Guanshan gasped and struggled to breathe. Reaching out blindly to crawl away... "Where the fuck you going?" He snarled and gripped Guanshan's hair in a tight fist.

"To think I fell in love with you. Your pathetic. Weak. Useless. Am I right?" He asked in soothing voice.   
When Guanshan didn't reply, he glared and banged his head on the floor. "Am I Right!" He yelled down at Mo Guanshan. The red head let's out a breathless yes.

"I should've dumped your ass on the street a long time ago. How many times do I have to teach you your place?! You really are a piece of useless shit Shan Shan. A fuckup I have the misfortune of knowing." He said in a disgusted voice. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I- I'm s-sorry-" Guanshan coughed up blood and vomited onto the floor, trembling.

He smirked. Satisfied. Then stood up. His eyes fell on a piece of sharp glass from a broken frame. The picture of him and Guanshan on the beach laying out of the frame. He picks up the glass. Stares at it as if intrigued.

His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. His reflection smirked back at him. Eyes black and lips curled in a sinister smile.

"It's only a matter of time." It said.

He Tian jerked awake.


End file.
